The Adventures Of Prim
by emily6851
Summary: What exactly did Prim do while Katniss was at the 74th annual Hunger Games? Prim x multiple characters. Please R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Wanting (Prim/Stranger)

"Come on Prim." Mom said. "Let's go home. There's nothing more we can do for Katniss. All we can do is sit and hope she has the skills to survive." Somehow, I didn't believe she did. No one from district twelve has won in 24 years. What's different about this year.

But I just went along and said, "Ok. Can I meet you at home? I wanna walk around for a while." _More like I wanna get far away for a while. But that, unfortunately, is not an option. _

"Ok sweety." Mom said, trying to sound hopeful, but not doing such a good job. We both went our separate ways.

I walked around the seam, looking for some of Katniss's favorite places. I hesitantly stopped by the Hob, knowing it was somewhere Katniss went almost every day. I've never been in the Hob. I was always too scared to go, but today I didn't even care. I was still trying to fight back tears, so I didn't even care when someone I didn't even know came over to me and gave me a hug. I actually embraced the hug, pulling him tight toward my body, and started sobbing into his shirt. He said he knew my sister well. But I started doubting it when he squeezed my butt when he pulled out of the hug. I was honestly too depressed to even say something.

_I miss Katniss,_ I thought. She did everything for me and Mom. She brought home most of the food from hunting, she brought home most of the money from trading at the Hob, she cared for both of us. Well, me mostly. She never really forgave Mom for what she did after Dad passed away.

I figured I should be heading home now, so I found the exit of the Hob and left. It looked like it was getting dark, so I figured I would take a shortcut through and alley. I couldn't even think of how many times Katniss must have taken this very shortcut back home. Then I saw him.

He was naked. I mean butt-naked. He had his hand on his penis, masturbating. I didn't know much about sex. Just what I learned about in school. So basically, sex is bad, if you do it, you'll get pregnant and die. I never believed a word of it. This man didn't see me standing there, watching him. My eyes were transfixed on his long prick. When I say long, I mean long. It had to be about 8 inches. It was thick too. I was getting wet just looking at him rubbing it.

I slowly walked up to him. Only when I was right in front of him did he notice me. He quickly let go of his member and almost jumped to run away when he said, "Hey I know you. Ya. You were picked to be in the Hunger Games 'till your sister jumped in for you. I'm sorry for your loss."

"I don't want to talk about Katniss right now." I replied. I didn't need anyone telling me Katniss was going to die. I didn't want to hear it. I reached my hand out and firmly grasped his meat. He let out a loud gasp of surprise. "Let me help you with that." I started moving my hand up and down his shaft slowly.

The only thing I knew about giving a blowjob is what my friends have told me, most of which was probably made up, but it seemed to do the trick. He let out a low moan, and I sped up my strokes. I then withdrew my hand, only to replace it with my tongue. I licked all around the head a few times, then licked right in his small slit. This was not at all what I expected a penis to taste like. I expected some special, magical taste that was absolutely amazing and addictive. But this tasted just like as if I were sucking my hand. I stuck the entire head into my mouth and rapidly sucked. He let out a loud, lengthy moan.

Felling brave, I moved my head as far down his shaft as I could take. The other quarter that I couldn't take, I grabbed with my right hand, and I grabbed his balls with my left. I almost gagged, but I managed to swallow it down. I used my tongue to glide over his shaft, and I started to hum, which sent vibrations down his cock. The constant sounds he was making was a good sign that I was doing this right.

Finally needing air, I pulled back to only his head again. Obviously, he couldn't take it, because he tangled his hands into my hair, messing up Mom's beautiful braids, and pushed and pulled my head so it was bobbing up and down on his long cock. As he controlled my head, I started to blow hard, and he released some warm, slimy fluid into my mouth. _Oh my god! This tastes amazing!_ I thought. It tasted both salty and sweet at the same time. And I loved it. I drank every bit I could get.

When he stopped spilling his fluid, I pulled my head off of his cock. A little bit seeped out after I pulled out, so I game a quick lick, and it was gone. "God. How many blowjobs have you given before?" He asked.

"Umm, this is my first one." I replied shyly.

"Well, I guess I should return the favor, shouldn't I." I didn't exactly know what he meant until he tore Mom's dress off my body. I was about to say something, but then he put his hands right on my slit. "Holy crap! You're soaking wet!" I only blushed in response.

He began stroking my sex slowly, and I let out a moan of surprise. _Sex is great! It feels great, and it tastes great! I really don't know why all of the adults don't want us to have sex._ I got pulled from my train of thought when the stranger slipped two fingers inside of me. "Ohhhhhhh yes! That feels great." I couldn't help but moan in pleasure. I began moaning even louder when his thumb hit my clit. At least, I think it's my clit. This was obviously the most sensitive spot, so it makes sense that it is. He repeatedly flicked that same spot with his thumb, causing me to moan even louder.

I involuntarily whimpered when he stopped, but almost screamed when I felt his tongue on my clit. He was sucking it, biting it, even twisting it with his teeth, and it all felt amazing. He then inserted four fingers into me, which I wouldn't have thought would slide in that easily, but I suppose with all of my arousal, it could happen easily. He was pumping all of his fingers in and out as fast as he could. I could feel all of the heat in my body go straight to my crotch. It was as if I could feel it. I could definitely feel something building up down there, but I didn't know what. Then, it hit. There was a period of pure bliss, when I could think of nothing but the pleasure that I was feeling. Katniss completely drained out of my brain and all that was important was this stranger, his fingers, and his mouth.

Eventually, the moment passed, and I fell limp to the ground. I looked down at the stranger, just really seeing his face for the first time. He had ragged, black hair, and black eyes. His cheeks were visibly dry, as were his lips, and he had a few scars on his face. But most noticeably, he had a clear liquid on his face. I knew it wasn't sweat, because it was more puddled around his face rather then spread evenly or in drops. "I didn't know you were a squirter."

"A what?" I asked. I was so confused. I had no idea what he was talking about.

"A squirter. Your cum squirts out of pussy rather than just drip out like most woman." He replied. I still didn't know what he was talking about, but he was definitely a lot more experienced at sex than I was.

Then, I looked up, and planted a firm, passionate kiss on him. "I want you inside of me." I sputtered out. He didn't look like he was about to argue either. He laid me down on my back on a trash can, and spread my legs wide. He slowly pushed into me, inch by inch until all of him was inside me. I let out a long, breathy moan, and said, "Go."

He started to pump inside of me. Slowly at first, but then he started picking up the pace. "Harder! Faster!" I screamed. I could feel it rising again. I bit my lip, so as not to scream, but I couldn't take it and I let myself go over the edge. When I calmed down I felt him spill his cum into me, the warm liquid mixing with my own, deep inside of myself. Then he stopped.

After he pulled out of me, I got up. My thighs were so sore, I could barely walk. I had cum dripping from my pussy, down my thighs. I looked up and the moon was already high in the sky. We had been going at it for hours. "Hey, how old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 12, why?" I asked. I was confused as to why he would ask that. It didn't really matter. But he just nodded his head, put his clothes on, and walked away. I wanted more. But I knew he wouldn't give it to me. So I went for my clothes, until I realized he had ripped them. I didn't even have a bra or panties to wear. At least it was a nice night outside. Because I'm stuck out here in the dark, naked, and wanting more of what I couldn't have.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: Threesome/Moresome, Minor**

Chapter 2: Getting What I Want (Prim/ Gale and others)

I was hungry for more, but that man just left me there, without even a name. The cum on my thighs had now dried up, but my thighs were still sore. I needed to be fucked more. And I knew just how to get it. First I had to sneak back home. So that's exactly what I did. I got home, careful not to wake Mom up, and went to Katniss's room. I found her handcuffs that she stole from a peacekeeper, and some rope that she normally uses for snares. I also left a not for Mom in the morning saying I went to a friend's house. Then, I snuck back outside and headed to the mines.

Once in the mines, I tied one end of the rope to the handcuffs, and tied the other end to a hook that would normally hold a torch. And then put the handcuffs on behind my back. There wasn't too much rope, but there was enough for me to lie down and sleep. But I couldn't sleep. I was too anxious for the morning.

When I saw light headed my way, I put on the most innocent look I could. I heard about 6 voices that were headed down the tunnel, all of which stopped when they saw me. "Hey look! Someone left us a gift." One of them said. "Looks like someone already used her. Look at her thighs." Another one pointed out. I knew he was referring to the dried cum on my legs, but I pretended not to know what he was talking about. "Still, I bet she's as tight as a wet shirt that is two sizes too small." The third added.

Then I saw one of them taking their pants off, and I knew my plan had worked. Eventually, all of their pants had fallen to the ground, and all of their cocks were in my gaze. They were all around the size of the stranger's yesterday, some bigger, some smaller. But nonetheless, they were all cocks that could give me the greatest pleasure ever, just like yesterday.

They all walked over to me, and one of them freed me from the handcuffs. Then another told me to get on my knees. I happily obliged. They all circled around me and started stroking themselves. I took the nearest one into mouth, and took one in each of my hands. I eagerly sucked on the guy in my mouth. There was no teasing like yesterday. I had 6 guys to get off, so I immediately started bobbing my head as fast as I could, while stroking the other two at an equal speed. Surprisingly, the one in my right hand came first, and he spilled his fluid right on my face. At first I flinched a little, but luckily no one noticed. I must have sucked in my breath when the first guy came because the guy in my mouth also came. I tried to swallow as much as I could, but it was too much, and a little bit dripped out of the side of my lip. I decided not to lick it up just to tease the guys.

Then I turned around and took the other three guys. The one in my mouth was a lot longer than the others, and he was also a lot rougher. As soon as I wrapped my lips around his member, he shoved my head until my chin hit his ball sac. It was deeper than I could take, and I gagged hard, and tried to pull back. But the guy wouldn't let me go. As I gagged, the guy moaned, and I realized that this felt good to him. He only lasted a few seconds longer until he came at the very back of my throat. I didn't even have a chance to taste it since it darted right down my throat. He released my head and I pulled out to breathe. "Fuck me!" I told them after I had caught my breath.

One guy laid down on his back and told me to sit on his meat. I slowly let the member slide up my wet pussy. I was about to start bouncing up and down when someone behind me grabbed my ass cheeks and spread them apart. He then slid his cock up my asshole. At first, it rejected the cock because it was too big, but my saliva was enough lubrication for him to slide it in. I let out a loud moan because this was far more than I had expected. I expected anal sex to hurt, but it felt almost as amazing as actual sex. And both of the together was heaven. Then without warning, someone grabbed my face and forced their prick into my mouth, and started fucking my face.

Then both of the men in my holes started fucking me at the same time. "MHHHPPPPPFFFF!" I tried to speak through the cock in my mouth, but only nonsense came out. I felt cum dripping from my ass and my crotch, but I didn't care.

The only thing I was aware of at the moment was that the number of guys had increased from 6 to at least 15. There was only one detail that I was aware of, and that's because he was the only one in the room with his clothes still on. Gale. Katniss's best friend. He must have just walked in because he was just staring at her, and she returned the stare. The only difference between our two faces was that mine was filled with lust and pleasure and his was filled with pure disbelief. When the next guy put his cock in my mouth, I kept control, moving my head back and forth of my own accord. I tried to give Gale a seductive look at the same time.

It seemed to do the trick, because Gale started to slowly make his way over to me while unbuttoning his pants. I turned over so that the guy on the bottom was now in my asshole. I pointed to Gale beckoning him over to fuck my pussy. When he got his clothes off, I saw that his cock was HUGE! It was obviously the biggest one here.

Gale replaced the man in my pussy, and I thought he would pound right through me into the roof of my mouth. I felt like he filled me three times over. He was obviously not holding back. He was showing no mercy. He went right at it, humping me as fast and as hard as he could. I was screaming at the top of my lungs in pure bliss when he pushed me over the edge. I didn't even notice when he pulled out.

After I came back to reality, I got up, disappointing both the man below me and the man in my mouth, and told everyone to line up. I got down on my knees, and gave all 20 or so guys 1 final blowjob, although I did give Gale 3 or 4, and some of them got back in line for seconds. I had swallowed so much cum that I gave up on trying to drink it all and let the rest fall on my face and even my boobs.

After I was done, I was so sticky with a mix of jizz and sweat that I could barely rip my thighs apart to walk. I got up off of my knees, and just walked away. I knew everyone was staring at my naked ass, so I tried my best to sway my hips with each step.

I think it's finally time I go home, I thought. I found my way out of the mine. Just as it was when I entered the mine, it was the same when I left it. It was dark, the moon was high, and it felt nice. The only difference was the cool breeze, which really felt good on my naked body.

Then, without warning, someone grabbed me from behind. I tried to scream, but they had covered my mouth with something, which by the way smelt really bad. I was feeling myself going lightheaded, and I tried to escape, but before I knew it, I was on the ground. My last thought before I lost consciousness was that Mom was gonna be furious with me for being gone for so long.


End file.
